lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tarnbooth
' Tarnbrooth' is a small town located in the Kingdom of Lucerne inside the Gap of Hohenstein where it lies within the province of Hohenstein where they lie under the vassalage of the Order of the Blue Dragon of whom have centered their Order out of the Tower of Magi which lies just near the town itself. Tarnbrooth is ruled heredetarily by House Ohnstad of whom was given control of the town following the rise of Edward Cullen in the Order of the Blue Dragon of whom uplifted the former vassal of House Mountain to the position, and charge of controlling Tarnbrooth. Tarnbrooth is dominated ethnicially by two groups in the form of the Visigoths, and the Vandals due to the town being colonized by two regions in the form of the Vandal dominated lands of House Skane, and the Visigothic dominated lands of House Mountain, and these two groups live within seperate sections of the town and while their is no open hostility between eachother there is a divide with the Visigoths purposely using the Mid-Germanic Language of their people to keep themselves isolated. Tarnbrooth would first be founded by the forces of the Elves of whom formed the small village around the fortress that is currently known as the Tower of Magi, and the town stood powerful over the pass for centuries until the War of Vengeance forces the Elves to retreat from the region leaving behind their village, and tower. Tarnbrooth would be founded as a human settlement centuries ago during the rise of the Kingdom of Bretonia of whom used this as their furthest expansion eastward, but finding the ruins of Numenorian in the Valley they did not move further into the Valley of Lucerne forming Tarnbrooth as their furthest settlement. Geography History Elven Arrival Tarnbrooth would first be founded by the forces of the Elves of whom formed the small village around the fortress that is currently known as the Tower of Magi, and the town stood powerful over the pass for centuries until the War of Vengeance forces the Elves to retreat from the region leaving behind their village, and tower. Human Arrival Tarnbrooth would be founded as a human settlement centuries ago during the rise of the Kingdom of Bretonia of whom used this as their furthest expansion eastward, but finding the ruins of Numenorian in the Valley they did not move further into the Valley of Lucerne forming Tarnbrooth as their furthest settlement. Government Demographics Ethnicity Tarnbrooth is dominated ethnicially by two groups in the form of the Visigoths, and the Vandals due to the town being colonized by two regions in the form of the Vandal dominated lands of House Skane, and the Visigothic dominated lands of House Mountain, and these two groups live within seperate sections of the town and while their is no open hostility between eachother there is a divide with the Visigoths purposely using the Mid-Germanic Language of their people to keep themselves isolated. Religion Category:City Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:Order of the Blue Dragon